modern_life_of_the_immortalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Life of the Immortals Wiki
Modern Life of the Immortals Modern Life of Immortal Demons, created by Fang Liu (Hiro) is a Chinese comic. It follows ancient demons living in the modern era and involves a series of crimes. Hiro introduces a variety of drawing techniques into cartoon and anime styles, which has given her works a distinct flavor that is instantly recognizable to readers. Hiro uses her vivid imagination to first illustrate the human shapes of these animals, visually personifying their forms. For example, Luan is a red bird that can bring peace to the human world. The first image of Luan in Hiro's head was of a bird singing in the clouds. She used this image to inform the movements of Luan's human form, as well as attributes like hair style and clothes. Hiro says that "the visualized human shape is the hardest part of the whole process. There are so many animals and different actions that must fit with their personality as much as possible." "However," she adds, "as an artist a difficult challenge stimulates my desire to create." Synopsis Modern Life of the Immortals is a Chinese comic which is inspired by the Chinese mythology, The Classic of Mountains and Seas. In the first volume, Luan, an ancient bird, shows up in the Boshlake city. Unexpectedly, he is involved with series of crimes. During Luan's investigation, he meets Zhu Yin, a snake with a human head, David, a fox with nine tails, and more immortals that once hid in the human society. Characters Zhu Yin Zhu Yin is a spirit that lives on Zhong Mountain. With the face of a human and the ruby colored scales of a snake, he could stretch up to a 300 miles long. He is the spirit that turns night into day and day into night. He comes every winter and leaves every summer. He doesn't eat or drink or even breathe, because if he does breathe it would make huge gusts of wind. Luan There is a creature named Luan that lives On Nyu Chuang Mountain. It looks like a rooster with very colorful feathers. It is said to be a symbol of peace and happiness. Nine-Tailed Fox On Qingqiu Mountain there lives a Nine-tailed fox whose call sounds like a baby's cry. It sometimes eats people, but if people eats its meat it can suppress their evil urges. Tian Gou A catlike creature known for its unusual cry is called Tian Gou and lives on Yin Mountain. Its cry sounds like "liu liu". Kept as a pet it can protect people against evil spirits. Ying Dragon Ying Dragon lives on Xiong Li Mountain, at the far corner of the vast wastelands. Legend has it that after killing Chi You and Kua Fu, the dragon is not allowed back into the heavens to resume his duties as a rain-bringer. So whenever there a drought people would hold ceremonies and dress up as the dragon. Zheng On Zhanguh Mountain lives a creature that looked like a red cougar with five tails and a horn on its head. Its call sounds like the crashing of stones. People call it Zheng. Lei There's a beast that lives in Danyuan Mountain, it looks like a cat with hair. It's called Lei, and it's hermaphrodite, eating its meat can remove jealousy from people's hearts. Man Man Chongwu Mountain is home to a kind of duck that was called "Man Man". A Man Man only has one wing and one eye, so two manmans must pair together to fly. Legend has it that seeing the Man Man is a sign that a flood was coming. Parrot Atop Huang Mountain there was a creature by the name of Parrot. It has a red beak and is covered in colorful green feathers, and could even learn to copy human speech. Links Modern Life of The Immortals (Comic): www.now-do.com/works/6403137683888013315 Modern Life of the Immortals (Novel): www.now-do.com/works/6403153025514340468 Facebook: www.facebook.com/mlti.manhua/?ref=br_rs Category:Browse